


all the way just to figure out i don't mind you

by demiromcom (mayerwien)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/demiromcom
Summary: Dear James,Honestly, I was surprised your owl knew how to find our house; we were having breakfast when it flew in through the window and toppled over onto the table. My sister was so startled, she almost hit it over the head with the teapot. (I stopped her just in time, and made sure to give your owl a few treats before sending her back with this letter.)Thank you for returning the book, especially since I thought I’d never see it again. Borrowing it for one History of Magic assignment and then keeping it for the rest of the term can give a person that impression, just so you know.Also, the doodles in the margins are a charming addition. I’ve never seen a centaur’s hindquarters drawn quite like that before.Sincerely,Lily---James/Lily epistolary summer fic, circa 2017. THIS WORK IS INCOMPLETE.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	all the way just to figure out i don't mind you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a companion fic to the Remus/Sirius one, which is also incomplete. wahey

Dear James,

Honestly, I was surprised your owl knew how to find our house; we were having breakfast when it flew in through the window and toppled over onto the table. My sister was so startled, she almost hit it over the head with the teapot. (I stopped her just in time, and made sure to give your owl a few treats before sending her back with this letter.)

Thank you for returning the book, especially since I thought I’d never see it again. Borrowing it for one History of Magic assignment and then keeping it for the rest of the term can give a person that impression, just so you know.

Also, the doodles in the margins are a charming addition. I’ve never seen a centaur’s hindquarters drawn quite like that before.

Sincerely,

Lily

Dear Evans,

Sorry about Goldie; I’ve had her for years and she’s beginning to feel her owl pellets. Hope she didn’t make a mess of your tablecloth or anything like that.

Sorry about keeping the book, too. Really I am. Would’ve returned it sooner but it got buried under a stack of Quidditch encyclopedias somehow, and it only resurfaced because Sirius is here and the other day he went digging through my school trunk for a clean pair of socks.

How’s your summer going so far?

  1. Potter



P.S. I’ll have you know that drawing was extremely true to life. Have you ever MET a centaur?

Potter,

If your being nice to me is just some elaborate, asinine plot that you and your mates have concocted in order to get me to go out with you, then you can put your wand to your temple and Obliviate the thought out of your brain right now. And after that, you can put your wand somewhere infinitely less polite.

Evans,

I won’t even pretend that wasn’t fair, because it was—and I’m sorry, truly, about all of it. The whole asking-you-out thing started years ago as a stupid joke, and then it just became a stupid habit I never grew out of.

I understand if you don’t want to, but if you’re willing to forgive me, I was hoping we could put all this behind us and be friends.

Sincerely,

James

Potter—

Remus helped you with that letter, didn’t he.

Lily

Only with the spelling.

James

\--

It must be nice having your friends staying with you over the holidays. I wish I could have friends over, but I think it would make Tuney feel horribly left out, so I’ve never asked.

We’ll be going on holiday for two weeks, so

Evans,

I know you said not to write but this is URGENT.

I think Remus and Sirius are

This in no way means I am bothered by either of them being gay—it’s more I’m shocked by them Sirius is like my brother and Remus is like my dad except fifty years younger, so am very unsettled????

they keep making eyes at each other over the milk jug at breakfast. I mean, Merlin’s bollocks.

In other news, my mum’s flowers are out again. There are lots of little blue ones. I think you’d like them.

Hope [owl] finds you.

HELP HELP,

James

bit about what they’ve seen on holiday (are they in america omg)

(newt ref!!!)

Evans,

Sorry this letter is on a pub napkin. I’m out having a pint (of nonalcoholic cider!!!! Damn the drinking age in this country) with the two lovebirds, and they’re too busy pretending they don’t want to snog each other to pay any attention to me.

The band is playing a nice song and I just thought I should write a bit of it down before I forgot it:

Wish I could Floo you, but I know your house probably isn’t connected to the network. Damn the Wizarding laws in this country too.

EVANS?

I’M HEAD BOY?

The owls came with our Hogwarts letters this morning and I opened mine and the Head Boy badge fell out onto my duvet so I took it to Moony and said “oi Moony sorry I got your letter by mistake” and he said “look at the name on the envelope you dunce” and I did and it was mine???

I’M HEAD BOY????????


End file.
